He's All That
by robin2389
Summary: Scorpius needs to remind everyone that he's a force to be reckoned with. Showing the school that he can make Albus Potter popular should just about cover it.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Robin

Rating: Current Chapter-pg Overall-nc-17

Summary: Scorpius needs to remind everyone that he's a force to be reckoned with. Showing the school that he can make Albus Potter popular should just about cover it.

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am just a simple author using the world she created for us to indulge in my selfish fantasies.

Authors Note: This hasn't been beta'd so go easy on this chapter, hopefully I'll capture a beta after it's published =D

Scorpius had never been the type to think that school popularity was all that important. Growing up in his house had taught him that things, such as popularity, could easily disappear and just as easily reappear. So despite the fact that his popularity at Hogwarts had been almost instantaneous, he never worried about retaining it; a mix of his mother and father, his dark gray eyes, striking blond hair, fair skin and the famous Malfoy demeanor had quickly won his housemates over and his early maturity and wise advice kept them by his side.

Dating Narlicia Nott had been a good decision on his part. She was absolutely gorgeous, her hair fell just past her shoulders in a waterfall of ebony strands, her brilliant blue eyes popped against her pale skin and her petite figure had always been an admired trait. Though her family wasn't quite as highly thought of as it had once been, for a girlfriend, Scorpius thought she was very well suited. Scorpius just hadn't realized how charmingly simple the girl was.

He would never describe Narlicia as dumb or thick, but he couldn't deny that a lot of her choices were less thought through than necessary. The best example being her leaving him for Matthew Minkins. Matthew was a couple of years older than they were; 18 and already in his second season as the keeper for the Finland Firewings, he was a celebrity keepsake for the team at best. He had no real skill, but was sufficient enough to make the team, based mostly on the good looks and great interview skills he possessed.

"I'm really sorry, Scorpius, but he and I shared a wonderful Holiday together I just think that he and I clicked more that you and I did."

Never had he thought he would be cheated on. Or left for a skill-less wonder boy. He wasn't heartbroken exactly, but he couldn't deny the pain that came with the abrupt end to his first relationship.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She does realize he'll leave her the moment someone better comes along, right?" Marc Zabini had been Scorpius's best friend since before he could remember. He was the only person he had felt confident enough to tell about what happened. Not that it mattered, because Narlicia quickly spread the news of her celebrity boyfriend all of the school, creating pathetic sad faces from the Hufflepuffs and coy smirks from others.

"I really don't think she understands how these things work, Marc. It's really not a complete misfortune, I doubt I would have been able to marry her anyway and it's better she ends it than I." Scorpius said, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"That's all well and good, mate, but you don't realize what's at steak here." Marc leaned in a little closer so that he didn't have to speak as loud. "You are the Malfoy Heir. Your hand in marriage should be a prize for anyone, let alone a girl with a family history such as Nott's."

"The Malfoy history isn't exactly tarnish-free." Scorpius interrupted.

"True, but the Malfoy history was salvaged by your father and grandmother when they saved Harry Potter during the war. The Nott family is still trying to regain their social status. Which was part of the reason dating Narlicia was so smart. Her family would gain a little standing back and you would have a beautiful pure-blood by your side. Anyway, dating the Malfoy Heir is a great honor to any girl, let alone one with a bad family reputation. So if she is willing to leave you-"

"I must not be as good a catch as previously thought." Scorpius finished in horror. "Do you really think people will believe that I'm not that great of a catch? Surely they'll realize how smart a match it would be."

Marc made a face and shrugged slightly. "Logically your money, standing, family and blood would be enough to have pure-bloods believe you are a good match, but this is school. No one's thinking logically. Everyone wants what they can't have, and if Nott can have you and leave you, then your dating potential could easily fall dangerously low simply because she would ditch you."

Scorpius sighed and stared into his plate of food. "This is ridiculous. How am I supposed to get my reputation back?"

Marc opened his mouth to answer just as Riikka Rambulph sat down in her usual seat in front of Scorpius. "You need to show them that you're still you." She said in a low tone. "We need you to do something that will remind everyone what good breeding can do. Once you prove just how powerful you are, your reputation will fall back into place."

Scorpius eyed her curiously. "I'm not going to do anything stupid enough to get me demoted or kicked out of school. I have fantastic NEWTs and I don't plan on ruining my chances for a career because of something like a reputation."

Marc was shaking his head and grinning at Riikka. "No, Scorp, I think she means something that will show how popularity can't be taken from someone bread for it. If we can prove how popular you are regardless of if people like you or not, then your standing, in Slytherin at least, will be restored."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning," Riikka interrupted, "we pick out some moron who needs a popularity boost, and have you date them, thus making them popular, and thus proving that even when you're down, simply dating you will increase someone's likability."

Scorpius looked from Riikka to Marc then back again. "So you're going to pick out some poor girl, have me pretend to ask them out and date them, make them popular and then my reputation will be solidified?"

Both nodded in approval, wearing matching evil grins. "If you can show everyone that you can make one of the saddest sods in the school popular, then no one will doubt your standing." Mark said thoughtfully. "We have to pick the perfect person though."

Riikka pulled out a quill, ink and parchment paper and began scribbling. "Okay, your obvious choices will be in Hufflepuff. However, There are a few losers in Gryffindork that would probably work just as well."

"Wait! I think I've got it!" Marc exclaimed in a hushed whisper, nodding towards the doors. Scorpius and Riikka both turned and gasped.

"He's perfect." She said deeply.

"No way."

"If anyone can boost his popularity points it's Scorpius—though it's still a long shot." Marc noted.

"Absolutely not."

"If Scorpius can get Potter in good standing, there's no limit to what he can do." Riikka breathed dreamily.

"I said NO!"

Both Marc and Riikka shot confused looks at Scorpius and then Marc clapped him on the back. "Scorpius, listen, Albus has got to be the weirdest guy in this school. His only friends are his cousins and they don't even hardly talk to him anymore. If you can turn that around—fix him, then no one will ever doubt the worth of being in good humor with a Malfoy ever again."

"This could be so much bigger than a reputation!" Riikka said excitedly. "If you can make him popular, no one will ever forget it. You'll have pure-blood families who denounced Malfoys years ago, crawling at your feet, begging to accompany you to balls and functions."

Scorpius looked wearily over to Albus, who was now situated at the Gryffindor table, sleeve in his porridge as he drank from his goblet. Scorpius shook his head and sighed, looking back to his friends. "It's not possible. Look at him! He's a wreck." He said in an almost whiny tone.

"We'll be right beside you the whole time, Scorpius."

"Exactly, Riikka and I can help as much as possible. Besides, this way you wont have to break some girls heart." Marc grinned.

Scorpius gave one last pathetic look to the Gryffindor table before taking a deep breath and nodding once. "Alright, let's do it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scorpius was not looking forward to venturing out of the comfort of his house. He wasn't too much like his father in the regards of thinking that all pure-bloods were better than half and less, but the feud between Malfoy and Weasley was legendary and had been easily carried on in their school days despite his different outlook on life. Of course Potter was only half Weasley but that was more than enough to have the tension be awkward.

Scorpius stood just outside of the Charms classroom, knowing that his best chance to catch Potter completely alone would be a few minutes after second period had let out. Potter had third period free and usually stayed a little longer to practice or clean up—or something.

When the messy, dark hair that was too familiar by now, walked through the door, Scorpius held his breath and quickly walked forward. "Potter?" He said, trying to keep the malice that was usually accompanied by the name, out of his voice.

He stopped and looked up, slightly startled and when his eyes fell on Scorpius, he rolled his eyes, and continued walking past him.

"No wait! Potter, I need to talk to you." Scorpius turned to follow the boy, hating the fact that he had stooped low enough to actually chase after someone. That was not a Malfoy thing to do. One never chased.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm very busy." Potter said, in his unusually feminine voice. Despite the 6 years of puberty that the boy had gone through, his voice had remained quite high pitched. It wasn't quite the same as the first years, but it wasn't nearly as deep as most of the 6th years either.

"Potter, please. I know you have a free period now and I have a proposition for you." Scorpius was tired of following the boy. They had all agreed that it was best to not hide the fact that Scorpius wanted to help Potter with his popularity. Of course the full details behind wanting to do that was going to be kept a secret, but they wanted to tell him as much of the truth as possible, so that there was at least a steam of truth somewhere in their future relationship.

Potter stopped and turned around slowly to face him. "A proposition?"

Scorpius nodded. "I think the Library would be appropriate." He said, straightening up and turning around, letting his robes flow as he walked down the corridor to the Library wing. The fact that Potter had stopped to question it, was enough to let Scorpius know that the boy would follow him.

And he did. Potter arrived no more than a minute after him in the Library, a look of distrust on his face as he scanned the surrounding area to make sure it wasn't a trap. Scorpius sat down in a chair, in sight of the other students to ease Albus' obvious nerves.

"Please sit, Potter." He said, motioning to the chair opposite him. Potter looked at the chair and then back to Scorpius twice before he actually took his seat.

"What's this about, Malfoy?"

Scorpius eyed Potter for a moment, and then quietly responded. "The Weasley's and the Malfoy's have an ongoing feud as you're well aware. I think it's time we vanquished it. My father has worked hard since the war to regain the Malfoy name. His work at Gringotts and marriage to my mother were both huge in the changing of people's perception of him and the family, but nothing gave us more of a chance at a better life than what he did for your father during the war."

Potter gave him a confused look and shook his head slightly. "Okay..."

"I believe that once the feud between our families ends, the Malfoy's will no longer be regarded as selfish, spoiled and snobbish." Scorpius kept his eyes firmly on Potter, knowing that selling his story was key to the plan.

"Then why don't you befriend Rose or Hugo? They're the actual Weasley's. I'm only half Weasley." he said finally.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, it has to be you, James or Lily. Befriending a Weasley is all well and good and would do the trick, but befriending a Weasley isn't nearly as impressive as befriending a Potter-Weasley."

Potter rolled his eyes. "Well this is all well and good for you and your bloody family name, Malfoy, but why exactly would I agree to it? If you're wanting to seem less selfish then coming to me and telling me that you want to befriend me with the intention of making things better for yourself is a lousy way of doing it."

Scorpius shook his head. "You misunderstand me. I would truly like to befriend you, P- Albus." The name fell from his lips awkwardly, and both of them knew it. "I just think that our friendship could be beneficiary to both of us and that was the best way for me to explain it."

"How is it beneficiary to me?"

Scorpius grinned now. "If allying our families isn't enough, then I suppose I could offer my services in the likability department."

Potter gave him another confused look and Scorpius sighed, wishing Potter wasn't nearly as thick as everyone guessed he was.

"Popularity, Potter. I can make you popular."

The boy's eyes squinted in suspicion. "You're telling me that if I agree to let people think we're friends, then you'll make me popular?"

Scorpius nodded shortly. "It's a win win really. You get the popularity you've always wanted, and I get a trustworthy ally. It'll show the world that the war really is over. Our families would be forced to coexist and therefore showing the world that even the greatest of enemies can come together in friendship."

Scorpius saw the twinkle in his eyes. He knew that talk of bringing the world together and the war and all that would reel him in for sure. Being a Gryffindor, Potter would always want to do the right thing, and though there hadn't been too much hostility between them, their non friendship had been enough to let the school know that some enemies would stay as such—but if they changed it...

"Let's do it."

Scorpius's grin widened and he nodded softly, inwardly jumping for joy at his success. "Fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews and wonderful comments! I'm so glad that everyone likes this story so far and hopefully I'll be able to continue to entertain you all!

BIG BIG shout out to my fabulous Beta Reminiscexx at .net/u/2436267/ . She's amazing and this story would be horrid without her =]

As the school day began to draw to a close, Albus found himself by his favorite tree near the black lake. The day was warm and windy, making the chatter of students seem even nosier than usual. He watched silently as younger students hurried past, heading for the last class of the day. A small smile spread across his lips.

When he was younger, Albus wasn't such an awkward person. His family was so gigantic and stretched through so many cousins, siblings, aunts and uncles that it was almost impossible not to have at least a few people to call friends. His cousins and siblings were a constant source of companionship, and though they were all very different, they meshed well.

It wasn't until arriving at Hogwarts that their family circle had split apart. Rosie had been the first to go. Her cleverness and keen memory had sorted her into Ravenclaw where she was almost instantly accepted and bombarded with new friends. Hugo, with his calm demeanor and acceptance of everyone and anyone, landed him in Hufflepuff where he was soon joined by Lily. Together they quickly gained the approval of everyone in their house.

The rest of the Potter/Weasley clan had made Gryffindor, and though Albus was as well, his shy personality and lack of 'wow-factor', as James called it, kept him from making any new friends. Sure most people were friendly to him, with the exception of the Slytherins, but being kind and being a friend were two different things.

His first year had labeled him as a quiet and slightly awkward kid. After a few months of school, the teasing began, and although no one did it around his family, it still happened. As the years went by, the teasing continued, and his social skills depleted almost completely.

By year 5 he had his first crush and promptly spilled water all down her sweater one day at lunch. That one inssedent kept most girls from even considering going out with him and made him the punch line of many jokes for the entire year.

Albus sat down on the damp, mossy log by the edge of the lake. He hated to admit that being popular had intrigued him. It's not that he wanted to have everyone want to be him or have girls falling over him or anything like that. No, he just wanted to have friends. He wanted people to wave and say 'hi' to him when they saw him walk in, he just wanted to be normal popular; not overly popular.

His little meeting with Scorpius hadn't gone as he thought it would. It was true that Scorpius had never actually done anything malicious or mean to him, but their family feud had continued through their generation, no doubt. But when the offer of friendship and then popularity had been dangled in front of him, Albus couldn't help himself! He had wanted it so badly for such a long time. He just wanted to know what it felt like to have friends, to have people other than his cousins care that he was missing from breakfast. And Scorpius was offering that to him, offering a chance to change his life.

A chill went through his body and he shivered as he realized how late it was getting. His school mates had all made it to their destinations and now he was fairly alone on the grounds. There were still several hours until dark, and he knew he wouldn't get into any trouble if he stayed out, but too many bad memories came up at the thought of being alone on the grounds with no one to hear him scream.

His bag had gotten wet from the ground, as well as his robes, but he ignored the uncomfortable cold feeling as he stood up and started walking back towards the castle. Most sixth years were done for the day, and they littered the corridors, chattering and laughing softly. Albus kept his head down and his bag close to his body as he made his way through them. It wasn't very hard to play invisible after all these years of practice.

"OI POTTER!"

The loud scream had come from up ahead and he looked up, despite the fact that whoever it was, was probably talking to his brother.

"Marc, really. Must you yell? We're not animals. Albus can hear you just fine at your regular volume, can't you Albus?" Scorpius's voice was calm and condescending as always, but the fact that someone was actually talking to him, without wanting him to move or picking on him or needing his brother's address, had shocked him into a standstill.

Albus watched as Scorpius moved away from the wall. His perfect posture and elegant, new robes made him stand out from the rest of the students as he made his way over to where Albus was standing. Albus held his breath; his eyes widening as the blond linked their arms together, pulling him out of the walk way.

"No need to block traffic, Potter. Come, then. We have to discuss tomorrow." Scorpius said as they made their way back to where Marc was standing

"Er, tomorrow?" His voice was low and soft as he spoke.

"Yes, Potter, Tomorrow. Hogsmeade?" Marc said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh—well actually, I never had my parents sign the permission form to let me go. I, er, never had a reason... to."

Albus' words began to trail off as a look of pure horror and disbelief fell over Marcs face. His father and mother had offered to sign the form for him when he was thirteen, but he didn't even give them the chance. He honestly liked staying at Hogwarts while everyone else went to Hogsmeade. The peace and quiet were comforting to him and the feeling of solitude made him feel relaxed. But now he was starting to rethink his decision and wish he had at least gotten permission.

"I could owl my father and have him send me the form..." He added quickly. "I'm sure he won't mind. He'd probably jump at the chance actually."

Scorpius shook his head. "No need, I've taken care of it. Now, the first thing I want to do is buy you some decent clothes and we should stop in to see if Ian can do something with that lump of mat you call hair."

Albus shook his head in confusion, "Wait, what do you mean you've 'taken care of it'? Did you bribe McGonagall or something?"

Scorpius sighed dramatically and gave Albus a very stern look that made him feel like a three year old. "Of course not. I contacted your father. I explained that we wanted to put the past behind us and start fresh. He was very understanding, actually. I thought I would need a bit more persuasion than I actually did. I asked if he would sign your Hogsmeade form and he obliged. He also said to look for his owl in the morning, he would be sending you some extra money."

Albus opened his mouth to ask another question but the look on Scorpius' face told him not to interrupt again and he closed his mouth just as quickly as he had opened it.

"Now, we'll get you some new clothes and two new robes, we'll see Ian about that mat and we'll make stops at The Three Broomsticks, Aberforths, and Honeydukes for appearances.

Marc shook his head pitifully,"I don't think that Ian will be able to do anything about that hair. It's insane." Marc said, giving Albus a hard stare down. "He'll have to chop it all off."

"Don't be absurd. I've seen Ian do far less to far worse. He'll just flick his wand, work his magic and then Albus will have the best hair in school." Scorpius countered.

Albus wasn't exactly looking forward to anything that they had mentioned, but getting his hair done was by far his least favorite thing. No one messed with his hair. It was the only part of him that he felt like people recognized from his father, and being compared to his dad, even by something slightly embarrassing, was a good thing.

"I don't know, guys. I kind of like my hair." He said softly, running his fingers through the bottom strands. Scorpius gave him a disbelieving look and reached up to mimic his actions.

"Albus, it's like straw." He moved his fingers up to a part that was tangled and got a hold of a particularly stubborn knot. "You have knots everywhere. That's not very hygienic because you won't be able to wash the hair in the middle of the knots. It's so dead looking that it looks like a hat. We are going to fix it."

Albus jerked away and grunted irritably. "I don't want it 'fixed'. It's just fine."

"It's horrid. How are people going to stand to be near you when they are scared that your dead hair is going to eat them?"

"It's not dead! It's fine-"

"WHAT IF-" Marc broke in loudly, "What if we just go see about it, Albus? We promise Ian won't do anything to it, unless you say so. But at least let him look. If it really is dead, then that's a problem right?"

Albus looked between the two Slytherin's and finally rolled his eyes and nodded once in agreement. "But if it's not dead, then we leave the hair alone." Marc and Scorpius nodded in agreement, both knowing that at least some of the hair was dead and that Albus would probably change his mind, anyway, when he realized just how much healthier it would look and feel once Ian got a hold of it.

"Perhaps we should discuss this more at dinner. Albus, will you be joining us or should we join you?" Scorpius asked casually.

Marc turned to Scorpius sharply, "You aren't actually suggesting we sit and eat with those ridiculous lions, are you?" he said in a hushed voice that only Albus and Scorpius could hear.

"Oh come now, if we're going to promote our friendship and alliance then there has to be some give and take. I'd be willing to sit at the Gryffindor table and Albus will have to be willing to sit at the Slytherin table."

Before Marc had time to respond, Albus broke in. "Actually, I don't really eat with the other Gryffindors. Most of them sit a few seats away from me, so I'm usually alone. You wouldn't be eating with them if you sat with me."

His words didn't seem to sooth Marc at all. "It doesn't matter if we're eating with them or not, sitting at the Gryffindor table is social suicide for us."

Scorpius gave a short sigh and shook his head slowly. "If you are really that worried about it, then you can sit where you normally do and Albus and I will eat at the Gryffindor table."

Scorpius took Albus by the arm and lead him towards the Great Hall, not even giving Marc a chance to make a choice. Albus couldn't tell if Scorpius cared that Marc wasn't following, but if he was he didn't show it. He seemed just as calm and serene as he always did.

"Er—maybe he'll change his mind?" Albus said in a low voice. He wasn't overly fond of Marc but being alone with Scorpius didn't seem too appealing.

"He won't. He's stubborn and weak. He does what he thinks will make people like him, instead of doing what will set him apart from ordinary people."

"Sometimes standing out isn't always the easiest thing to do." Albus replied quietly as they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Scorpius turned his head just slightly, to look at him. "I don't believe standing out is ever the easiest thing to do."

Albus looked at the blonde for a long moment. For the first time, Scorpius didn't seem so very different from him. He seemed real. His words were spoken with the wisdom of someone who had lived through the difficulties of being different.

Albus had always seen Scorpius as a natural leader. He wasn't very big or powerful, but people always seemed to follow him. It had always seemed so effortless. But even though you couldn't tell by looking at him, Scorpius's voice was proof enough of how hard he worked at his status.

Scorpius turned back to the doors in front of them and grinned. "Shall we?"

Albus took a breath and swallowed thickly, as he stared at the large doors. "Yeah—let's do it."


End file.
